This invention relates to an approved food product having the proper balance of nutrients including vitamins and minerals, fibers, and improved digestibility.
Based on a U.S. Department of Agriculture survey, Americans on average, eat foods that supply only 25-30% of the beta carotene in diets suggested to help reduce risk of certain types of cancer. See "Dietary Intake of Carotenes Gap," in "Clinical Nutrition," May-June 1988. Ever since an association was found between diets high in beta carotene-rich foods and lowered risk of certain cancers, there has been increased interest in foods which are rich in beta carotene.
Diets recommended by leading government agencies include fruits and vegetables rich in beta carotene. Analysis of these diets shows that anyone following them would be eating 5 to 6 mg of beta carotene each day.
But ideal diets and actual diets are often far apart. In fact, on average, Americans are only getting about 1.5 mg of beta carotene a day based on the widely accepted U.S. Department of Agriculture Food Intake Survey. And that is only about 25-30% of the beta carotene found in the recommended diets--a very substantial gap. This beta carotene gap can be closed by spinach, kale, swiss chard, carrots, pumpkins, sweet potatoes, apricots, peaches, payayas and cantaloupes. These foods also provide fiber and other important nutrients. New scientific findings are confirming that synthetic, isolated vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients do not necessarily deliver full effectiveness.
The body utilizes the minerals and vitamins composing such food. It has been proved beyond a doubt that supplementing meals with raw vegetables and raw fruits is the quickest and most permanent way to replenish the body with the elements it lacks.
Research by world renowned scientists proves that organically grown minerals and vitamins are many times better absorbed and more effective than any "natural" supplement. For example, "natural" calcium carbonate and oyster shell calcium pass right through the body without being absorbed. This type of "natural" calcium therefore cannot provide the health benefits expected and paid for.
Good organic produce has very beneficial tough cell wall structures.
The average American consumer believes pesticide residue to be the major food safety issue.
They are rightly fearful. There is without a doubt a dangerous risk factor with carcinogenic isolated chemicals used on our produce. Chemicals have been demonstrated by government studies to be potent carcinogens in laboratory tests.
The human body is enextricably dependent on the quality of the foods eaten, and no less in their compatibility with the needs of the body.
The following U.S. Patents show a variety of foods and methods of preparing such foods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 101,562; 3,385,715; 3,775,133; 3,806,610; 3,950,560; and 4,401,682.
None of the preceding patents discloses the specific salads and the making of said salads described and claimed in this application.